


Snowflakes (Carpe Diem)

by RakPolaris



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hinted HagenxFreya, romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakPolaris/pseuds/RakPolaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigfried siempre había crecido con la creencia de que no había mayor orgullo para un Dios Guerrero que morir defendiendo Asgard, pero nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar también que el mayor orgullo se hallaba en el amor, y no la muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes (Carpe Diem)

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a (c) Toei Animation, Masami Kurumada

—¡Ah, demonios! 

 

La joven de cabellos rubios se giró al oír a su compañero maldecir. El muchacho, de tez morena y cabellos claros, tenía un puñado de nieve derretida y fundida entre las manos.  

—¿Qué ha pasado, Hagen? 

El aludido se sacudió los restos de nieve de las manos antes de responder. 

—No he sabido controlar mi Cosmos de fuego... otra vez— murmuró con pesadumbre. 

La joven no pudo reprimir una suave risotada ante el disgusto de Hagen. El Dios Guerrero, sin embargo, se permitió sonreír al oír la dulce risa de la muchacha. 

El clima frío no era ninguna novedad en Asgard, dónde las ventiscas eran comunes y los rayos del Sol escasos. Por eso, los días en los que no soplaba el frío viento del norte y las nubes no tapaban por completo al Sol, eran motivo de regocijo y alegría. Aquella mañana, Freya, la hermana de la Sacerdotisa Hilda, representante de Odín en la tierra, había decidido disfrutar del hermoso día con el que Odín había tenido la gracia de recompensarles. Abandonó el Palacio Valhalla y se dirigió hacia los jardines más alejados, dónde la nieve se amontonaba en grandes cantidades alrededor de cientos de abetos. Hagen de Merak, uno de los Dioses Guerreros, la había acompañado hasta allí, alegando que no podía andar sola por los límites del Palacio.  

Juntos empezaron a construir unos simples  muñecos de nieve, aunque Hagen tenía dificultades para amasar la nieve entre sus manos y darle la forma deseada. 

Pero para Freya, la irritación del Dios Guerrero por algo tan trivial la divertía. No podía evitarlo. Era gracioso ver a un guerrero valiente y dedicado como Hagen perder la compostura y cómo necesitaba de la ayuda de Freya para poder continuar. 

Acercándose al joven, la muchacha recogió un montón de nieve con ambas manos y lo añadió al bulto que había a los pies de Hagen. 

—Déjame a mí  y sigue con el tuyo— pidió el joven. 

—Si no te ayudo no lo terminarás nunca— respondió Freya para provocarlo, mientras añadía más nieve. 

—¿Ah, sí?— con una sonrisa burlona, agarró un montón de nieve y lo lanzó contra la joven, impactado en su pelo y parte de su cara. 

Freya, sorprendida por el ataque, respondió inmediatamente lanzándole la nieve que tenía en la mano, pero antes si quiera de que alcanzara el cuerpo del rubio, éste la desintegró concentrando un Cosmos abrasador en sus manos, que colocó delante de sí a modo de escudo. 

—¡Eso no vale! 

—Vaya, ¿en serio?— con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, Hagen se agachó lentamente para recoger más nieve —Que pena para ti que sepa controlar el calor y el frío a partes iguales... 

—¡Oh no, no, no, no, ni se te ocurra! 

Viendo cuáles eran sus intenciones, Freya se remangó el vestido y echó a correr intentando esquivar los lanzamientos de Hagen, que a su vez la perseguía con mayor agilidad y rapidez. Entre risas y burlas, ambos se perseguían y se lanzaban bolas de nieve mientras corrían en círculos, rodeando los muñecos de nieve a medio acabar. 

—¡Hagen! 

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron quietos en el acto al escuchar una voz solemne y firme. 

Por una pendiente de nieve aparecióSigfried de Dubhe Alpha, el líder de los Dioses Guerreros. En su rostro se dibujaba una expresión seria y severa cuando se aproximó a los dos jóvenes. 

—Buenas días Señorita Freya— saludó hincando una rodilla en tierra, adoptando esta vez una expresión más serena. Al incorporarse, dirigió su mirada hacia Hagen, visiblemente nervioso —. Es tu deber cómo Dios Guerrero proteger a la Señorita Hilda, a su hermana y a todo Asgard. Emplear tu tiempo en divertimentos tan triviales— echó un rápido vistazo a los montones de nieve que pretendían ser muñecos —, no es propio ni adecuado de un guerrero de tu talla. 

—¡Pero Sigfried!– le interrumpió Freya, aferrándose al brazo del varón —Fui yo la que le sugerí a Hagen que viniera conmigo para divertirnos un poco. Siempre estáis tan ocupados con vuestras responsabilidades que pensé que no pasaría nada si le permitía a Hagen tomarse el día libre. 

Sigfried se quedó mirando a la joven, igual que Hagen, que agradecía en su fuero interno que hubiera intercedido a su favor, aunque lamentaba que hubiera tenido que presenciar cómo el mayor le había amonestado. 

—Con todo el respeto Señorita, los Dioses Guerreros existimos para proteger Asgard y sus habitantes. Que no estemos en guerra no significa que podamos entregarnos a la desidia tan jovialmente. Debemos permanecer atentos y estar siempre preparados para lo que pueda acontecer. 

—Ya es suficiente, Sigfried. 

El aludido se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de encontrar junto a él a Hilda, acompañada de cerca por Syd de Mizar Zeta. 

—¡S-señorita Hilda! 

—Comprendo tus motivos, Sigfried. Efectivamente, mañana podríamos entrar en guerra, y precisamente por eso, creo que es vital que aprovechemos los momentos de paz de los que disponemos ahora. Deja que Hagen disfrute y se divierta, pues estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento no me defraudará en la batalla. 

Al oír esto, Hagen asintió con contundencia. Sigfried, por otro lado, se había quedado sin palabras, incapaz de poder replicarle a su señora, cuya bondad y sabiduría, como de costumbre, sobrepasaban la suya. Freya sonreía, satisfecha porque su hermana hubiera logrado hacer entrar en razón al valeroso guerrero. 

—Syd, regresa al Palacio Valhalla— añadió, dirigiéndose al guerrero de Mizar —. Asegúrate de repasar las fronteras y atrasa todas mis audiencias hasta esta tarde. Yo me quedaré un rato aquí. 

—Cómo ordenéis mi señora— tras una leve reverencia, Syd se despidió del resto de presentes y regresó por el camino de huellas que habían dejado Hilda y él. 

Cuando Syd desapareció entre los árboles, Freya se acercó hacia su hermana y la abrazó, mientras le daba las gracias al oído. Hilda soltó una risa comedida, todo ellos mientras Hagen y Sigfried permanecían sin saber muy bien qué hacer; el primero estaba algo ruborizado por la intervención de Hilda y por el hecho de que Freya y él de pronto tuvieran compañía, mientras que Sigfried mantenía su gesto serio, a falta de poder expresar nada con palabras. 

—Y bien, ¿qué estabais haciendo?— le preguntó Hilda a su hermana. 

—Oh pues, verás, estábamos haciendo unos muñecos de nieve, pero resulta que a Hagen no se le dan muy bien, y justo cuando Sigfried apareció nos lanzábamos bolas de nieve...— con disimulo, Freya agarró un poco de nieve que había en unos arbustos cercanos y con la mayor rapidez de la que era capaz se la lanzó a Hagen —¡Así! 

La bola de nieve, dio de lleno en la cara del guerrero de Merak Beta, para alegría de la muchacha. 

—¡Estaba distraído! ¡Esa no cuenta! 

—Un guerrero debe estar siempre atento, Hagen— musitó Hilda, que también encontraba divertido aquel juego infantil. Rápidamente se agachó para recoger algo de nieve y lanzársela. Esta vez Hagen la esquivó con facilidad. 

—¿Dos contra uno? Eso es muy injusto, Señorita Hilda— protestó, fingiendo estar molesto y colocando los brazos en jarras. 

—¡Ya sé! Sigfried y mi hermana pueden ir contra nosotros— propuso Freya. Se arrimó a Hagen e invitó con la mano a Sigfried para que se uniera, pero el caballero de DubheAlpha permaneció en su sitio, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de sorpresa. 

Freya y Hagen habían comenzado a levantar un pequeño muro de nieve para ocultarse, mientras amasaban bolas de nieve listas para lanzárselas a la otra pareja. 

—Vamos Sigfried, tú también necesitas divertirte un poco— dijo Hilda, ofreciéndole su mano. 

—Señorita Hilda, no entiendo el punto de... 

—¡Lo que pasa es que Sigfried sabe que yo tengo mejor puntería que él!— gritó Hagen lanzando una bola de nieve en su dirección y escondiéndose después rápidamente. 

Viendo que la bola iba hacia ella, Hilda quiso esquivarla y se lanzó contra el Dios Guerrero, empujándole hacia un lado. Sigfried se vio sorprendido por el repentino contacto físico, pero no le desagradó en absoluto. Una vez que la bola se estampó contra uno de los árboles que tenía detrás, Hilda se separó de Sigfried y comenzó a recoger nieve del suelo para contraatacar cuanto antes. Cuando se incorporó de nuevo, preparada para apuntar, notó la mano de Sigfried sobre la suya. Hilda alzó la vista y se topó con los ojos de Sigfried mirando directamente a los suyos. Irradiaban determinación. 

—Permitidme el primer lanzamiento. Merak no saldrá impune por haber intentado daros. 

Con gran agilidad, Sigfried arrojó la bola de nieve hacia Hagen, quién se preparaba para lanzar otra, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer nada, la bola de Sigfried le golpeó en la cara. Con las manos se retiró frenéticamente la nieve de los ojos y la boca, mientras Freya, a su lado, tomaba el relevo y arrojaba otras tantas bolas hacia su hermana, quién las esquivaba sin dificultad, dada la mala puntería de la joven. 

Sigfried y Hilda se escondieron detrás de unos árboles, preparando más bolas y tirándolas hacia la otra pareja. A pesar de que Hilda erró varios tiros y Freya habitualmente apuntaba demasiado alto o demasiado bajo, las dos hermanas reían de forma descontrolada, por el frenesí del momento. Freya siempre había sido una joven risueña y jovial, a pesar de que al ser la hermana de la representante de Odín, había aprendido a comportarse de forma comedida. Hilda por el contrario, era una mujer serena, de gesto dulce pero firme en sus convicciones y en su deber para con Asgard. Por ello, verla en esos momentos actuar como si fuera una niña, sorprendía a Sigfried pero también le traía gratos recuerdos de su infancia, cuando los dos no se tomaban tan en serio sus obligaciones y se divertían recorriendo el Palacio Valhalla, que en aquel entonces les parecía gigantesco e infinito. 

Siempre que alguno de los dos acertaba a Hagen, éste se inventaba alguna excusa para justificar el golpe, y por supuesto, no se tomó muy bien que Sigfried se riera de su supuesta "mejor puntería" cuando no había conseguido darle ni una vez. Fue entonces cuando Hagen pasó a una estrategia más defensiva, derritiendo las bolas de nieve que se aproximaban hacia él o hacia Freya y dejando que fuera ella quién respondiera a los ataques. 

Cuánto tiempo pasaron así, ninguno lo sabía. Estaban demasiado cansados y la risa les impedía concentrarse o apuntar correctamente;Sigfried había abandonado su rictus de seriedad y todo su afán era fastidiar a Hagen, cuyas reacciones hacían las delicias del mayor. 

Finalmente, Freya y Hagen se rindieron cuando una lluvia de bolas de nieve empezó a golpearles y ambos, tirados sobre su derruido muro, incapaces de aguantar por más tiempo las carcajadas y concentrarse en aquella batalla. 

—La victoria es nuestra— expresó Sigfried, con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras buscaba en la mirada de Hilda su aprobación. 

—Tal y como debe ser— respondió ella. 

Ambos emergieron de detrás de los árboles, observando a los dos jóvenes reír sobre la nieve. Hilda ayudó a su hermana a incorporarse, mientras Sigfried, con los brazos en jarras, seguía haciendo de rabiar al otro Dios Guerrero. 

—Tu puntería era tan buena que ni me he enterado de que me has dado. 

—Ya claro, si yo hubiera estado detrás de un árbol ninguno de tus tiros me habría alcanzado. 

—Eres un mal perdedor—Sigfried le ofreció la mano para levantarse. 

—Yo prefiero el término— dijo mientras se ponía de pie — _perdedor inconformista_. 

—Eso suena a algo que diría Alberich— y los dos se echaron a reír por la referencia a su compañero. 

—Por favor, ¿podemos hacer algo más relajado esta vez?— pidió Hilda. 

Freya y Hagen retomaron los muñecos de nieve, que habían sufrido algunos daños por la batalla, mientras Hilda y Sigfried empezaban a construir una base para los suyos, junto a los de los dos jóvenes. 

Distraídos cómo estaban en la tarea de amontonar nieve, no se percataron de que algunos copos habían comenzado a caer, pues Odín podía ser generoso, pero no para siempre. El cielo, ahora nublado, cubría todo Asgard con una atmósfera grisácea y fantasmal, que otorgaba a las heladas tierras su carácter desolado e inhóspito, a pesar de tener grandes poblaciones.  

Hilda y Sigfried trabajaban en silencio, de vez en cuando se oía una risa o al Guerrero de Dubhe Alpha preguntar servicialmente si Hilda necesitaba su ayuda. Por el contrario, Freya y Hagen no paraban de empujarse de forma juguetona, lanzándose nieve de vez en cuando e intentando derribar el muñeco del otro para que tuviera que volver a empezar de nuevo. Para Hagen, con su habilidad de controlar el Cosmos de fuego, esto era relativamente sencillo, le bastaba con derretir la nieve que tenía acumulada Freya. Pero la joven intentaba mantenerle alejado mientras luchaba por aguantar la risa, la misma risa que expresaba Hagen, que les impedía articular nada coherente y que les hacía parecer aún más jóvenes de lo que eran. 

Hilda no podía evitar alegrarse al ver a ambos divertirse tanto. Ciertamente, sus responsabilidades diarias y su deber como representante de Odín habían hecho que olvidara los pequeños placeres de actividades pueriles como aquellas, no obstante, Freya, que no se veía atada a sus obligaciones de la misma forma que Hilda, tampoco se encontraba ligada a la necesidad de guardar la compostura en toda ocasión y privarse de diversiones banales. 

Aunque en realidad, para Freya cualquier excusa era buena para pasar tiempo con Hagen. Los dos habían estado juntos en el Valhalla desde que eran niños, pero Hagen siempre había sido más introvertido y reflexivo, cualidades que se reforzaron cuando fue elegido como Dios Guerrero por Hilda. Desde aquel momento, se volvió más serio y maduro, jurando proteger a toda costa a su señora, ya Freya, especialmente a Freya. No es que su lealtad estuviera dividida entre las dos hermanas, ni mucho menos, simplemente eran lealtades distintas hacia personas distintas, pero igualmente importantes para él.  

Verla reír en aquellos momentos, y reír con él, le hacía sentir que cualquier sacrificio y cualquier guerra por defenderla merecían la pena. Si ella era consciente o no de cómo le hacía sentir, era algo que el joven ignoraba. Seguramente Freya le consideraba un buen amigo, un hermano, pero para él, la muchacha de largos cabellos rubios era su inspiración y su orgullo. Como deseaba poder abrazarla, rodearla con sus brazos por su fina cintura y acariciar su densa melena, decirla lo mucho que la necesitaba, lo que significaba para él... Mas Hagen ahora era un Dios Guerrero, un protector de Asgard, y por tanto, no podía entregarse por completo a una única persona, por mucho que él lo deseara. Este pensamiento le carcomía y le hacía sufrir, al verse a la vez unido y separado para siempre de Freya, sin embargo, tomaba con gran honor y orgullo ser un Dios Guerrero, y no se planteaba renunciar a tal distinción si aún así podía estar con ella. Además, el miedo a un posible rechazo,incluso a convertirse en un niðingr1 le animaba a ser cauto; puede que en la situación actual nunca avanzaran, y los sentimientos de Hagen se quedaran en un secreto mal guardado, pero siempre era mejor que tener que fingir una relación cordial con un corazón destrozado. 

No obstante, la actitud de Hagen cuando se hallaba cerca de Freya no había pasado inadvertida para Sigfried, que desde su más tierna infancia sospechaba que el joven de tez morena y cabellos rubios sentía algo más que absoluta devoción por proteger a las dos hermanas. Sin embargo, ¿quién era él para culparle? No era extraño que los distintos gobernantes de todas las eras tuvieran a un paladín predilecto, y en todos los favoritismos siempre había algo de sentimentalidad que nada tenía que ver con los méritos en batalla.  

Ajenos a las miradas que intercambiaban Hilda y Sigfried mientras observaban a los dos jóvenes interactuar, el guerrero de Dubhe Alpha se esmeraba en dar forma a su figura, casi de su misma altura. 

—¿Que éstas construyendo, Sigfried?—susurró Hilda, ignorando a la jovial pareja. 

—Pues, hacía un muñeco de mí mismo... 

—¡Qué vanidoso!— gritó Hagen —¡Alberich estaría orgulloso de ti!— exclamó entre carcajadas. 

Sigfried frunció en ceño ante la comparación, pero rápidamente intervino Hilda. 

—Alberich no es vanidoso. Aunque el exceso de confianza nunca es recomendable en un guerrero, tiene motivos para enorgullecerse de su persona. 

—Además— añadió Sigfried—, al menos yo no estoy haciendo mi armadura invertida— dijo, señalando el muñeco de Hagen cuya armadura tenía las distintivas y asimétricas hombreras en el sentido contrario de cómo las vestía Hagen. 

—Te equivocas— replicó éste —. Eres tú el que lo está haciendo mal, Sigfried. Has hecho tu armadura de nieve como si fuera tu reflejo en un espejo. 

Desconcertando, Sigfried se colocó junto a su muñeco y comprobó que Hagen estaba en lo cierto. Si la hombrera con la cabeza de dragón se situaba en su hombro derecho, él se la había construido al muñeco en el izquierdo. Hilda rio ante la cara de fastidio de Sigfried, mientras Hagen se jactaba de que él no había caído en un error tan básico. 

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que Sigfried intentó corregir su armadura de nieve sin demasiado éxito, cuando por fin terminaron los muñecos. Más o menos. Hilda y Freya, para no desentonar, también habían hecho una réplica de ellas mismas, bastante fieles a la realidad, mientras que Hagen se había hecho más alto de lo que realmente era y Sigfried, por el contrario, un poco más bajo. Estuvieron admirando sus obras, cuandoFreya se quitó su característico pañuelo rosa de la cabeza para colocarlo en su muñeco. Hagen hizo lo mismo con su visor, para luego ponérselo de nuevo. A su vez, Hilda se deshizo de algunos de sus collares para colocarlosen su muñeco, ante las protestas de Sigfried, que consideraba inadecuado decorar con sus joyas aquél montón de nieve. 

El Sol, de forma casi imperceptible, se había ido desplazando hasta situarse en el punto más alto del cielo, a pesar de que los Asgardianos difícilmente podían percatarse de ello debido a las nubes que lo cubrían. Pero Hilda, que pasaba cada día varias horas orando a Odín en los glaciares, habían aprendido a interpretar el cielo de Asgard y sus sutiles matices, siendo capaz de intuir la hora sin necesidad de un reloj convencional o uno solar. 

—Freya— musitó, girándose hacia su hermana —Si no recuerdo mal, al mediodía Alberich debía impartirte tus lecciones de Historia. 

Freya asintió, entristecida por tener que regresar al Palacio Valhalla. No es que Alberich fuera un mal profesor, al contrario, pero a Freya no le gustaba tener que estar tantas horas encerrada en el Palacio, especialmente cuando el clima de Asgard se mostraba benévolo con sus habitantes. 

—Tienes razón hermana, será mejor que regrese ya. 

—Yo os acompañaré, Señorita Freya.— se ofreció rápidamente Hagen. Ambos muchachos se despidieron y se retiraron por el mismo camino que hace ya algunas horas hubiera tomado Syd de Mizar. Lo último que vieron de ellos, antes de desaparecer por una pendiente, fue a Hagen tratando torpemente de rodear a la joven por la cintura antes de echarse para atrás. 

—¿Usted nova a regresar, Señorita Hilda?— murmuró Sigfried. 

—No, aún no. Deseo permanecer un poco más aquí, antes de tener que volver a mis obligaciones. 

—Cómo ordenéis. 

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, únicamente se oía al viento helado del norte suspirar entre las púas de los abetos. Hilda observaba los muñecos de nieve, mientras Sigfried permanecía con la mirada perdida. 

—Fíjate en eso— dijo Hilda en voz baja, acercándose al guerreo de Dubhe Alpha para que la oyera —. Hacemos buena pareja. 

Sigfried, que tenía la vista fija en la señorita, se quedó estupefacto al oír las palabras de sus labios y su semblante digno se vio reemplazado por uno de sorpresa y desconcierto. Hilda, al notar la reacción del varón, emitió una sonora carcajada que acrecentó la molestia de éste último, incapaz de comprender la gracia de aquel asunto. 

—No pongas esa cara Sigfried, ¡me refería a los muñecos de nieve!— alzando una mano cubrió sus labios para disimular la risa —¿Creías que hablaba de nosotros?  

El guerrero de Dubhe Alpha permaneció en silencio. Que no se dijera que había malinterpretado las palabras de su señora de esa manera. No obstante, ésta actitud solo intensificó las risas de la mujer, que encontraba hilarante la reacción del varón. 

—Qué cosas tienes, Sigfried— musitó ella, mientras recuperaba la respiración y el semblante sereno —¿Tan poco acertado te ha parecido mi comentario? 

—¡No, no!— se apresuró a aclarar el Dios Guerrero. Viendo que su efusividad parecía delatarlo, trató de justificarse con más calma —Cualquier hombre se sentiría dichoso junto a usted, Señorita Hilda, simplemente me han sorprendido sus palabras.  

—Entiendo.— Hilda le agarró del brazo, observando todavía a los modestos muñecos que se suponía debían representarles a ambos. Sigfried intentaba tranquilizarse, recordando que como Dios Guerrero de Asgard, no podía permitirse semejantes sobresaltos por unas simples palabras. Era impropio de él, y poco recomendable para una persona que debía ser capaz de mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento. 

—Señorita Hilda, insisto en que deberíamos regresar, el resto de Guerreros puede preocuparse por usted si no... 

—¿Preocuparse por mí? ¿Acaso no me acompaña el más fuerte de mis Dioses Guerreros, el héroe legendario? 

—Me halaga, Señorita, pero...—Sigfried eligió cuidadosamente las palabras —No quisiera que las malas lenguas la desacreditasen o dirigieran contra usted falsas calumnias. No soportaría que la difamasen de alguna forma si está en mi mano evitarlo. 

Hilda se quedó callada unos instantes, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. 

—Temes que terceros puedan pensar que existe algo entre nosotros. 

No era una interrogacíon, ni siquiera una pregunta retórica. Era una afirmación sencilla, a la que Sigfried respondió asintiendo. No creía de verdad que alguien tratara de difamar a Hilda, que siempre había gobernado Asgard con amabilidad y benevolencia, siendo querida y respetada por todos sus habitantes. Pero Hilda no dejaba de ser una mujer. Una mujer que gozaba de la compañía casi constante de siete hombres que habían jurado protegerla y morir por ella si era necesario. Tarde o temprano, por curiosidad o por malicia, alguien acabaría susurrando. Que hablaran de él era una cosa, pero que hablaran de su señora era otra muy distinta y con la que se mostraría inflexible. 

—¿Sabes qué, Sigfried?— si situó frente a él, mirando directamente a los ojos claros del Guerrero, cristalinos como el agua de los arroyos. —Aún pienso que hacemos una buena pareja. 

Fue rápido.  

Fue efímero.  

Apenas lo que dura un pestañeo.  

Lo hizo sin pensar, y cuando se dio cuenta, se arrepintió. Se alejó de ella, avergonzado por su actitud, por su arrebato, su falta de control. 

¿Cómo se había atrevido a besar a la Hilda?  

¿Cómo había osado dejarse llevar de esa forma por sus sentimientos?  

Hubiera sido una reacción propia Hagen, pero no de él. Sabía cuál era su lugar y sabía cuál era el de Hilda, y aún así... 

—¿Sigfried...? ¿Qué sucede? 

—Señorita, yo...— se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la nieve, hincando una rodilla en tierra, evitando mirar el rostro de la mujer —Por favor, perdóneme. Ha sido del todo inapropiado para un guerrero de mi talla actuar con tanta frivolidad. Le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder, pero si desea darme un correctivo, lo entenderé. 

—¿Pero Sigfried, de qué estás hablando? Levántate. 

El guerrero de Dubhe Alpha obedeció. Le alivió no encontrar en el rostro de la dama ningún signo de furia, molestia, desagrado o decepción. En su lugar, la expresión dulce y comprensiva de su señora. 

—Sigfried, no voy a castigarte por ser humano y tener sentimientos humanos. 

—Agradezco vuestra compasión, Señorita— murmuró cabizbajo —pero considero que aún así es un comportamiento inaceptable por mi par... 

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase y sin previo aviso, la propia Hilda había aprovechado la proximidad entre sus rostros, y sellado sus labios mientras sujetaba el mentón del varón. Sigfried quiso resistirse. A pesar de que le gustaba y le gustaba aún más no saberse rechazado, no podía permitir que aquello continuara. Colocando las manos suavemente sobre los hombros de Hilda, la separó despacio de su lado. Ella no parecía molesta, solo desconcertada por la reacción del Dios Guerrero. 

—Señorita Hilda, por favor... 

—Sigfried, estamos solos, sabes que puedes tutearme... 

—Está bien— comenzó de nuevo tras un profundo suspiro —Hilda, mi deber como Dios Guerrero es para con todo Asgard, no puedo... no debo mostrar preferencia por nadie, es mi obligación defender el honor y la gloria asgardianas por igual, ¿y cómo podría hacerlo, cómo podría inspirar seguridad en nuestras gentes si supieran de mi parcialidad? ¿Cómo puedo mantener la justicia en Asgard y cumplir el cometido que el gran Odín nos ha encomendado si traiciono mis propios principios? 

Hilda pestañeó ante las palabras de Dubhe Alpha. Examinó con cuidado su rostro, observando como bajaba la mirada, cómo pestañeaba y cómo temblaban sus labios, pero no así sus palabras, que salían fluidas y rotundas de su garganta. Hilda hubiera querido consolarlo y abrazarlo, pero sabía que en esos momentos el guerrero habría rechazado cualquier contacto físico por su parte. Sigfried siempre había supuesto un paradigma de nobleza y lealtad hacia Asgard, una persona a emular por los más pequeños, que jugaban por las calles imitando serDioses Guerreros. Si Hilda era amada por su pueblo, Sigfried era venerado y gozaba de la confianza de todos aquellos que le rodeaban. 

Que fuera capaz de renunciar y dar por terminado cualquier tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia ella, por un bien mayor hacia Asgard decía mucho de él. Por un lado, que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse totalmente por su pueblo. Por otro, que su rígido sentido del deber seguramente le terminaría anulando como persona, convirtiéndole en un mero instrumento de Odín. Tal y cómo lo era la propia Hilda. 

—Sigfried, eres el más honorable de los Dioses Guerreros y jamás dudaría de tu amor por nuestra tierra. 

—¿...pero? 

—Pero, tal y cómo te dije esta mañana, pienso que es un error desaprovechar los pequeños momentos que tenemos para disfrutar de nuestras vidas. Para ser personas... 

—Lo siento, pero ese discurso no me convencerá una segunda vez. Es la voluntad de Odín que yo... 

Hilda se puso firme, con un porte regio, ante Sigfried. 

—La voluntad de Odín es que protejas Asgard y jures obediencia a su representante, que soy yo. Y cómo tal, te informo que tus sentimientos no suponen una traición a los intereses de Asgard. Te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, Sigfried, y nada de lo que hagas podría ser en detrimento de nuestra tierra. Nunca he dudado, ni nunca lo haré, de tu lealtad hacia mí y hacia Odín. Elijas lo que elijas, siempre serás mi más fiel y allegado Dios Guerrero, Dubhe Alpha. 

Ya no era la representante de Odín la que hablaba. Era Hilda de Polaris, la muchacha con la que Sigfried había crecido en el Palacio Valhalla, la muchacha con la que había fantaseado sobre cómo serían sus vidas de adultos. Ahora eran adultos y no podían evitar volver una y otra vez a su infancia. 

Dicho esto, Sigfried caviló durante un tiempo, apartando ocasionalmente mechones ondulados de su frente. Hilda esperaba alguna reacción, alguna respuesta, algún gesto, algo... pero el guerrero permanecía impasible, callado como si no hubiera nada más que decir. 

Entonces, lentamente, acercó su mano hacia los cabellos de Hilda, que caían por sus hombros. Enredaba los dedos y los desplazaba hasta las puntas, perfectamente recortadas. Hilda apoyó su mano sobre la deSigfried y cerró los ojos. Una vez más volvían a caer copos de nieve, rodeando a la pareja mientras el viento frío aullaba y agitaba las cabelleras de ambos. Sigfried rodeó con el brazo que le quedaba libre la cintura de Hilda, y acercó el cuerpo de la mujer hacia el suyo. Aún tenía dudas. Aún tenía prejuicios. Pero afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos, pagaría el precio si era necesario. 

Hilda situó su mano izquierda en la nuca del joven, insinuándole que agachara la cabeza para que sus rostros volvieran a tocarse. Esta vez, él no intento liberarse, ni alejarla de su lado. Sus labios se unieron y sintieron un calor mayor que el que ninguna hoguera en Asgard hubiera podido proporcionarles. Un escalofrío de excitación recorrió la espalda de Sigfried, a la vez que soltaba los cabellos plateados de la mujer y masajeaba su espalda, deleitándose con las curvas que Odín había tenido en gracia concederla. Ella por su parte tenía que conformarse con el frío tacto de la God Robe, así que centraba toda su atención en el hermoso rostro del guerrero. 

Tal era el énfasis, aunque suave, que habían puesto en su unión, que Hilda inconscientemente estaba empujando hacia atrás a Sigfried. El Dios Guerrero, creyendo que tenía detrás un árbol en que apoyarse, apenas movió los pies de su sitio, por lo que el peso de Hilda hizo que ambos cayeran en la nieve, con la armadura emitiendo un ruido seco al contacto con el suelo. Hilda, que ahora estaba encima de Sigfried, comenzó a reír por lo absurdo de la situación, levantando la mano a la altura de sus labios, cómo tenía por costumbre. 

Entonces, Sigfried, agarrándola por la cintura con los dos brazos, la empujó hacia un lado y ambos rodaron sobre la nieve hasta que un árbol, y su propia inercia, los detuvo. Ahora era Sigfried el que estaba encima de ella, cuando oyó un crujido y vio como la nieve acumulada en las ramas más bajas le caía encima. 

Sin importarle la nieve que tenía en la cabeza y en los hombros, Sigfried volvió a besarla, pero esta vez no solo en los labios, sino también en las mejillas y en la frente, mientras ella sonreía tontamente, divirtiéndose con los rizos de él que le caían sobre la cara y la hacían cosquillas. Durante un tiempo que les pareció eterno, y a la vez demasiado corto como para disfrutarlo al máximo, la pareja se dedicó las más sentidas muestras de afecto que podían permitirse.  

Sigfried se tomó su tiempo para recorrer todas las curvas del cuerpo de la joven, memorizándolas y deleitándose en ellas. Hilda hundió sus dedos en la cabellera de color claro de él, admirando su suavidad, hasta llegar a su nuca, punto que parecía ser especialmente sensible para el muchacho. Entonces él comenzó a besarla en el cuello, en la quijada, en los hombros... La ropa ni siquiera era un impedimento, pues Hilda siempre vestía ropajes finos, sin forro ni ninguna protección especial contra el frío. Consideraba que como representante de Odín, protegerse de la nieve y de los hielos de Asgard era un absurdo y una falta de respeto hacia los dioses. No obstante, ninguno de ellos pensaba ahora en dioses, en deberes o en responsabilidades, solo importaba el otro, sus reacciones, sus gestos, sus risas... Sus sentimientos. 

Sigfried siempre había crecido con la creencia de que no había mayor orgullo para un Dios Guerrero que morir defendiendoAsgard, pero nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar también que el mayor orgullo se hallaba en el amor, y no la muerte. Pues Sigfried creía, o quería creer, que sus sentimientos románticos hacia Hilda eran de alguna forma una muestra de su devoto patriotismo, de su infinita lealtad a Odín, una cualidad positiva de la que no tenía por qué avergonzarse o sentirse culpable. El miedo a ser considerado un niðing había desaparecido, o al menos, se había disipado. Hilda notó este cambio en el guerrero, que la besaba y la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, con el afán y el arrojo del que siempre hacía gala, mas con la gentileza y la exquisita gracia de un hombre de tan honorable estirpe como él. 

Cuandolas muestras físicas de afecto no les parecieron suficiente, comenzaron los susurros. Al principio solo eran sus nombres, con distintas entonaciones y distintos mensajes que solo ellos parecían comprender. Las promesas y los juramentos les siguieron, las confesiones sinceras, incluso las dudas y los miedos. 

Aunque no se habían deshecho de sus vestimentas, sentían el calor del contacto de sus cuerpos como si estuvieran desnudos sobre la nieve. Les invadía una fogosidad que recorría sus espinazos cual corriente eléctrica que les hubiera mandado Thor con su martillo. Pero a pesar de su excitación por las nuevas sensaciones, no se dejaban arrastrar por el deseo sexual, el clima y el lugar no eran propicios para ello, ni Sigfried consideraba que debiera entregarlo todo en ese instante, aunque si ella se lo pidiera, de buena gana lo haría. 

Eltiempoquepasaron en la nieve, abrazados, besándose y acariciándose,necesitándose mutuamente, les hizo olvidarse de los copos que caían a su alrededor, cada vez en mayor cantidad e intensidad. A pesar del calor de sus cuerpos y de sus Cosmos, el clima de Asgard terminó por devolverles a la realidad. 

Con la respiración entrecortada, ambos se contemplaron unos minutos, tras detener las muestras de afecto. Los dos tenían el rostro ligeramente enrojecido, tanto por el ardor como por el fío inclemente y se sonrieron mutuamente, de forma sincera, como niños pequeños, incapaces de reprimir una risa tonta. Sigfried ayudó a Hilda a incorporarse, con las piernas temblorosas, buscando el apoyo de su compañero. La mujer se aferró al brazo del guerrero y ambos regresaron al claro donde, para lo que ellos parecía ya una eternidad, habían construido aquellos muñecos de nieve con Freya y Hagen. 

Ambos los miraron con ternura, para luego echarse a reír. 

—Supongo que ya es hora de que regresemos a Valhalla—  murmuró Hilda. 

En ese instante, Siegfried hubiera querido contestar "Ya estoy allí2" pero se mordió la lengua y en su lugar simplemente asintió. Hilda se giró hacia el hombre y le susurró al oído un tímido "Gracias". 

—¿Gracias por qué, Señorita Hilda? 

—Por todo... Ha sido, bueno, ha sido hermoso— añadió, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla. 

—Ha sido un placer. Sabe que estoy a su completa disposición. _Siempre._  

Hilda volvió a reír al notar como Sigfried marcaba la última palabra. Y para él, esa era la más bella canción que ningún mortal pudiera escuchar alguna vez. Con cierta dificultad, pues había aumentado el nivel de nieve, avanzaron hasta el camino por el que los demás se habían marchado, de regreso al Palacio Valhalla. Y de regreso también a sus vidas dedicadas a deberes y obligaciones, entrega y sacrificio. Pero los dos regresaban un poco más felices. Hay quién diría, que un poco más enamorados. 

Hilda se acicalaba el pelo, algo enredado, y se sacudió la nieve de su túnica a la vez que intentaba disimular las arrugas. Por su parte Sigfried solo tuvo que asegurarse que su cabellera no estaba demasiado revuelta y que no tenía pintalabios en el rostro. Durante un trecho del camino, hubo silencio entre ellos, un silencio cómplice que ambos disfrutaban, siendo únicamente audible el ruido de sus pisadas en la nieve. 

—Hilda... 

—¿Sí? 

—Tenías razón. 

—¿Hmm? ¿Razón en qué? 

Sigfried se permitió una sonora carcajada ante su desconcierto. Con una sonrisa jovial, y los ojos claros llenos de pasión, respondió: 

—Hacemos buena pareja.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1- "niðing" es un término de la cultura vikinga para designar a una persona que había perdido su honor y era estigmatizada por la sociedad. Existen otras variantes de la palabra, como "argr", pero se usaban para criticar la falta de virilidad de un hombre (lo que a su vez conllevaba la pérdida de honor). 
> 
> 2- "Valhalla" es uno de los lugares a los que iban los guerreros que morían en batalla, siendo algo así como el Paraíso de los guerreros, que eran los devotos de Odín. En Saint Seiya, el Palacio en el que reside Hilda también se llama Valhalla. 
> 
> *- Aunque no existen edades oficiales para los personajes de Asgard (Wikipedia dice que Sigfried tiene 22 y Hilda 19, pero no sé si fiarme), considero que Hilda y Sigfried son varios años mayores que Hagen y Freya, y bastante más maduros, lo que les hace parecer más adultos aún. Freya y Hagen estarían rondando como mucho los 20, pero creo igualmente que Freya es varios años más pequeña (recordando como Hagen se puso celoso de la cercanía entre Freya y Hyoga, no creo que estén muy alejados en edad, suponiendo que Hyoga tiene 14 años).


End file.
